


English Editon Based on the Work '观棋不语' by type-omega

by Calymene



Category: The Grave Robbers' Chronicles-Xu Lei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 09:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19170748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calymene/pseuds/Calymene
Summary: ATYPIC TIMELOOP





	English Editon Based on the Work '观棋不语' by type-omega

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [观棋不语-正传（一）奇遇](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312095) by [type_omega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_omega/pseuds/type_omega). 



It's my current situation that enables me to recall and write down these things , otherwise I will never be able to face the nightmare that lies in my mind.  
In fact, it was not a nightmare, but what I saw and heard in front of the Grand Bronze Gate of Changbai Mountain in fall , 2015.  
My friend made an verbal agreement with me ten years ago. I would meet him that day and take over his obligations. He said that I didn't have to come because it was very much likely to deprive me of my normal living——isolated from the world, spending the rest of my life in the mountains. But if I go, I would probably manage to get the answers for which I’ve been searching these years. No more suffering from the inaccessible truth .  
At that time, I chose the latter between comfort of the body and tranquility of the soul. I thought I had already experienced enough hardships and nothing could overwhelm me since then, unconscious of how creepy and terrible the situation waiting ahead was.  
Of course, these will be unfolded in details later. Just let me introduce my friend first—— I called him a stuffy bottle. He was a very interesting person, with a pile of rich experiences unknown to us , having undergone rigorous and mysterious physical training as well as a very legendary upbringing. I can’t quite understand him so far, especially about his family, which is hidden in the entire Chinese civilization. For such a huge organization shadowed in history, the information allowed to be investigated is just a tip of iceberg.  
My grandfather once said that time destroys everything. Just think about it ——what I can't find out might have been wiped out by time, and what I can find out will eventually be erased by time as well. When everything is settled, the act of investigation itself would be nothing but nonsense. If it weren't for that verbal agreement, I couldn't have held on for so many years , really.  
Maybe he didn't realize that I would stick to it. But what he said before he left pulled me back from the edge of giving up , time and time again.  
Ten years, three hundred and sixty-five days, it seems out of reach, but it fleeted in an blink of eye.  
I expected the day more than I anticipated, and I did quite a lot preparations for it——even having rebuilt a road easier to slide, just to get to my destination faster. I did it so well that it took only two days from the entrance to the Grand Bronze Gate. Before that, it took at least three times longer with whatever advanced equipment.  
Things were over the moment the Gate opened. I don't want to describe this in particular——it was not a pleasant memory, so I can only summarize it in the shortest expression——  
He died.  
He was burnt down to ashes by the flames in the Gate which came from who-knew-where.  
I don't want to admit that I have waited for ten years only to find such a result. I can't accept that what he wanted me to see was the image of his being burnt alive. Then there is only one explanation left. I KILLED HIM.  
Regarding the Grand Bronze Gate, there was a Feng Shui master who said at the beginning of the Ming Dynasty that people opening the door arbitrarily would be burnt to dust by the flame. I didn't care. I thought since that stuffy bottle called me, he must be sure. But it turned out that my negligence has brought such terrible results.  
Some said one of us would be killed by another, and this statement has finally become a reality in a way most unacceptable to me.  
Well then, the story begins from here.


End file.
